NeVer EnteR the MAnsiOn
by XxShota-FujoshixX
Summary: Upon hearing a rumor about a mysterious mansion three hours from the world summit place, a band of curious capitals decide to make the trek and discover things may not be what they seem.
1. Chapter 1 DEsolaTe MansIon

_A deserted house in the mountains_

 _About three hours on foot from the world summit place._

 _No one knows how long it has been there or who used to live in it._

 _Rumors said that it was..._

 _Haunted._

"It's really here~ We finally found it, eh?"

"I expected it to be nothing more than a rumor….I never thought that we'd really find it…"

"Ooh! Such a creepy old feel to it! Nice!~"

"Meh, I've seen scarier…"

Ottawa, Tokyo, Wellington, and Moscow gazed up at the immense manor before them, their curious eyes darting around to examine the old looking windows and over grown gardens. The outer appearance wasn't exceptional and in fact looked very similar to many places they could find within their city limits, only a little less tidy. But it did hold a certain feeling of foreboding.

"It's not very interesting though, дa?" Moscow observed, cocking her head a little and making her messy ash blond hair fall in her face, slightly obscuring her one of her bright violet eyes.

"I agree with Moscow-chan, can't we just look from the outside and go?" Tokyo asked with a yawn that she covered with the sleeves of her haori. She was itching to get home as she was eager to begin playing a new game she'd ordered.

Ottawa frowned and tilted her head to the left, her honey blond pigtails bouncing ever so slightly, "Aw, but… we already went through the trouble of finding it, can't we go in for just a little while?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, guys! Don't be so boring! Let's go check it out!" Wellington- the spirited New Zealander- commanded, shaking with excitement, "We've got to! Come on? Please? Please?! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE-!"

Tokyo shoved an onigiri into Wellington's mouth, eye twitching in irritation, "If you would kindly quiet down a little, Wellington-san, and _then_ we might go in…"

Wellington nodded and saluted.

With that, the curious quartet stepped into the desolate mansion, looking around in awe at the vast hallways around them. The floors were made of polished hard wood and the walls appeared to be freshly painted; it hardly looked abandoned… but there was the unmistakable feeling of something not quite right that sent shivers up their spines, more intense than the ominous feeling of something lurking outside.

"Hey, друг, can we leave..?" Moscow asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"What? Are you scared?~" Wellington teased, good naturedly patting her Russian friend on the shoulder.

Moscow loomed over her, "I've seen scarier things come out of my sister's bedroom, I am not afraid of this house."

Wellington shuddered, "I-I was only joking!"

The Russian leered, "Oh, bad joke, Wellington, if you choose to repeat it, I'll crush you like a bug, дa?"

"… WAH! OTTAWA SAVE ME!" Wellington pleaded.

"Oh… um… guys, there's no need to be fighting…" Ottawa laughed awkwardly.

Tokyo stood quietly, observing her friends and mentally noting the slight scent of something unpleasant in the air.

The echoing sound of glass shattering silenced, as well as startled, the four capitals.

Moscow huffed and crossed her arms, "Alright, _now_ we really should go, дa?"

The auburn haired New Zealander shivered, backing away, "Yeah, I'd prefer _not_ to be eaten by a troll thanks!"

"Nonsense," Tokyo dismissed her, folding her hands and inhaling to begin a short lecture, "There's a logical explanation for it, an animal has maybe made a nest inside this mansion. Where's your common sense?" she scolded and turned towards the sound.

"Wah! You're not really leaving us, are you?!" Wellington demanded, alarmed, and grabbed onto Moscow's arm.

Tokyo glanced back, already a little ways down the right hallway, "Don't worry, I'm just taking a look, I'll be right back," she assured the New Zealander with a small smile, before continuing to through the door at the end.

The young Japanese girl found herself in a room which appeared to be the kitchen, "It must have been something… ah, here!" she stood over a shattered plate, which appeared to have fallen from the sink, "I'd better be careful not to cut myself…" she furrowed her brows, lifting one of the ceramic shards up to her face. "I wonder… how did it fall..? I don't see any evidence of a rat's nest…" she examined it, "…What interesting timing…" she cocked her head, _'What if… there really was a yōkai here…?'_

Shaking the thought from her mind, Tokyo exited the kitchen and began to jog down the hall to alert her friends of the cause of the noise and tell them off again for being so silly.

"?!" she stopped, finding the front hall empty and that Ottawa, Moscow, and Wellington had seemingly vanished, "… did they leave without me?" she sighed, "How regrettable…" she reached for the door handle with the intent of giving the other three capitals a lesson on not leaving friends alone in abandoned houses, but instead found the door was locked.

"It won't open…" she sighed after trying a few more times, _'perhaps they are still here… it wouldn't hurt to look at least…'_ the shy Japanese girl nodded conclusively, "I guess I should start with that hallway," she began down the left hall, opposite to the one she'd left previously.

Along the walls there were few doors, but to her aggravation none would open when she jiggled the handles, making her all the more inquisitive.

The hallway suddenly turned, as Tokyo was just about to rounded the corner she caught a glimpse of something down the hall that halted her in her tracks and made her blood run cold. For a brief moment that felt like hours, she was frozen in place, then, cautiously she took a peek down the hall.

Nothing. Simple as that.

"…" The raven haired girl sighed, tucking her hair back, "It must have been my imagination… I'm sure I must be tired from the walk, hmm… yes, I'll make sure to get a good rest tonight," she told herself, sternly, "…" still, she couldn't help looking back at the door way at the end of the hall, as if her feet were moving on their own Tokyo slowly walked down, looking up the sturdy looking oak door when she stood before it, "… Na..?" she reached for the handle and hesitated, the voice in the back of her mind screaming to run, "一… 二… 三!" she jerked the handle.

Locked.

"…" she gave her head a shake, as if to clear it, "I play too many horror videogames…" the capital turned away and began back down the hall, the aura of disconcert still hanging over her head.

 _'_ _I am constantly reminded of Yamanashi here…I half expect her to jump out at me with one of her weird… friends…'_ the thought made her laugh lackadaisically as she started up the stairs to the second floor, "Hello? Ottawa-chan? Wellington-san?" she called, quietly, not being able to find the will to yell in the old abandoned house.

Upon reaching the top step, Tokyo shivered, suddenly feeling very cold, _'A draft perhaps..?'_ her eyes scanned the floor; she started with the far bedroom and, pleased to find it unlocked, pushed the door open.

The room, like so many others, appeared to be empty, Tokyo was about to close the door, when she saw, there on the bed was Moscow's pipe, "Strange," she said, picking it up, "to find such an item… yet not its owner…" she closed the door and, although she did so slowly, the sound echoed around her.

The Japanese girl took a breath before moving to the next door, "Anyone?" she called softly again.

As expected, she was greeted by silence. Tokyo sighed and opened the next door. At first it appeared unoccupied then upon examination, the Japanese girl noticed a closet, "… What's the worst that could happen..?" she asked herself, striding across the room, "It's just an old house after all…" and with that, she turned the handle.

"?! Moscow!"

The Russian girl huddled in the back of the closet, trembling all over.

"Moscow-chan, are you alright?!" Tokyo demanded, suddenly feeling very worried- possibly, she thought, more worried than she'd ever felt in her life. Never had she ever seen the tough blond acting such a way.

Moscow said nothing in reply, only continued to shake.

"Please, calm down, Moscow-chan, where are Ottawa and Wellington?"

When her friend once again didn't reply, Tokyo inhaled deeply, "You seem very shaken," she said, sympathetically rubbing her friend's trembling shoulder, "I'll go find you a drink, that will surely help you to calm down. Stay here, Moscow-chan," she instructed and received the expected lack of response.

The young brown eyed girl turned and exited the room. She took a small sky blue hair tie from her pocket and tied her hair back before she began making her way back downstairs.

 _Creak._

She spun around, hand ready to draw her katana, but was faced with only an empty staircase, "… I have got to calm myself down!" she sighed, turning again to continue her walk down the stairs. Tokyo rounded the corner when she reached the bottom, to go to the kitchen she'd stumbled across earlier in hopes of fetching a glass of water for her friend there.

Again, Tokyo stepped around the shattered plate and checked the cupboards, easily locating a ceramic mug, "Oh, perfect," she gave a small smile and held it under the faucet. However when she twisted the handles no water came out, "… it would appear the tap isn't working," she groaned, rubbing her forehead in annoyance, "I'll have to look for water elsewhere…"

She exited the kitchen, still holding the mug, _'Ah, I think I passed a bathroom in the next hallway…'_ Tokyo remembered, walking quickly down the hall and through the opposite one, hoping to return to Moscow soon and not be alone in the isolated house any longer.

The bathroom was a lot dustier than the rest of the house, when she looked into the mirror she could barely see her reflection under all the grime; however, something about it made her feel more secure than she did anywhere else in the old mansion.

Turning on the tap, Tokyo sighed in relief as water flowed out, "Ah, good, it doesn't seem to be broken." She filled the mug and splashed some cool water on her face, hoping it would calm her down a little. She then left the bathroom.

 _'_ _How troublesome…'_ she thought as she hurried back towards the room Moscow was in, _'so much running around and I still haven't even found Ottawa…'_

Tokyo knocked on the closet door before opening it, beads of water occasionally dripping down her tanned face, "Moscow-chan, I'm back and I've brought you some water, please try to calm down now…" she instructed coolly, handing the water to the Russian, "sorry, it's not filtered, though…"

Gradually, Moscow started drinking the water, "... This is… really water, дa?" she questioned, a curious and confused look on her face.

"I should think so…"

"Ah…" Moscow shook her head to clear it of the previous panic, "Anyways, sorry for falling apart like that, I feel much better now, спасибо…"

"I'm glad to hear it. Now, where are the others?" The Japanese girl inquired.

The blonde frowned, looking down, "I'm not sure… we all ran in different directions…"

"?!" The uneasy feelings immediately returned, "Ran? From what?!"

Moscow shuddered and hugged her knees, "I'll explain later. Why don't you give me a little time to compose myself, дa?"

Tokyo gulped, discontented that she would be alone _again_ , and nodded, "Alright… I'll be back shortly… until then, please try to settle down, Moscow-chan," she was about to turn when her friend spoke again.

"Wait, take this!" The Russian capital held out a small key, "I found it while I was running, maybe it will be some use, дa?" she gave an eerie half-hearted smile.

"Ah, yes, thank you, Moscow-chan," The raven haired teen took the key and dipped her head to Moscow, who retreated back into the "safety" of her closet. Slipping the key into her pocket, Tokyo once more left the room. Finding herself alone again, the girl sighed, "How regrettable… why must I always do everything by myself?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, this is my first attempt to write a Horror fic so I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2 LoCked DOorS

"This room perhaps..?" Tokyo wondered aloud. Having tried numerous doors, she could neither locate her two friends nor could she seem to find the door the key could unlock. Standing before the sturdy wooden door just a little ways off the kitchen, the young Japanese girl slid the key in and turned it.

 _Click._

She smiled in delight as she was finally able to turn the handle and enter the room.

Tokyo found herself in what appeared to be a large library. All the walls were lined with bookshelves. Hell; there were bookshelves everywhere, forming rows and pathways throughout the large tidy room. Each one filled with stacks of books that were far too tempting for the bookish Asian's eyes.

 _'What harm would there be if I just flipped through one?'_ she thought, dying to be able to just sit down and read for hours. With that, Tokyo moved over to one of the shelves and browsed the line of books before her, "Hmm… ah," she reached out and pulled a novel from the shelf, smiling as she opened it.

A chill ran up her spine.

Tokyo closed the book, "… Wh-what..?" she leaned closer, peeping through the tiny space where her book used to be, "…" she shoved the hardcover back in its place and sighed, leaning against the wall, "I am much too tired for this, my eyes are playing tricks on me…" she told herself, but even she didn't believe it; deep down she couldn't deny it. She _had_ seen someone or some _thing_ moving through that tiny crack.

She turned away, skin crawling and approached a large table, "… Curious…" she inhaled, "It appears I have found… an ordinary onigiri…" she nodded. Tokyo shivered, a sudden feeling of terror gripping her.

 _Creak._

Heart pounding, she whipped around, katana drawn, and found herself face to face with a large grotesque monster.

Its body was an awful twisted mess of flesh the colour of moldy scones, the beast's gnarled hands ended in large, sharp claws and its head was bloated and misshapen with bulging black eyes and dripping fangs. The startled Japanese compared it the first thing that popped into her mind: Alien.

For a moment Tokyo was rooted to the spot, sizing up the horrible creature before her with wide dark eyes.

The thing hissed and, raising its twisted hand, raked its nails down her arm, snapping Tokyo from her moment of daze.

The small, surprised girl drew back momentarily, gritting her teeth against the stinging of the scratches then gripping her katana tight, slashed at the beasts chest, "How dishonourable to sneak up on your enemies like that!" she slashed again, "obviously you are not educated on courtesy!"

The monster drew back a little, giving Tokyo just enough time to slip past and bolt towards the library door.

The relief vanished instantly as she grasped the door handle, finding it locked, _'No..! H-how..?!'_ she reached into her pockets desperately, but the key was gone and the terrifying creature creeping ever closer, slowly, teasing her. Tormenting her.

She whipped around again, swinging her katana at the beast to halt it, and frantically looked around.

There.

Off in the far corner (or what appeared to be the corner) and tucked partly under the shelf, Tokyo saw the dull silver glistening of the key.

Breathing deeply, the desperate Japanese capital bolted past the monster and lunged for the key, just barely snatching it up when she felt sharp talons digging into her leg. Tokyo shrieked as she was pulled off balance by the huge petrifying alien and lifted off the ground. She stared in terror at its swollen face for a moment, close enough to smell the foul metallic stench of its breath, "… you once again insist on dealing dishonourably…" she yelled, although shaking and stabbed the creature in the hand with one of the kunai she kept concealed within her haori.

Giving a low moan and hiss, the beast dropped her.

With no time to recover from the force of hitting the floor, head first; Tokyo stumbled back towards the door, ramming the key in. In one fell swoop, she threw the door open and slammed it behind her, locking it again with shaking hands, "…" she stepped back slowly and collapsed to her knees against the wall; heart pounding, ears ringing, head spinning, and trembling all over.

For a moment, all the stunned capital could do was stare at the door in anticipation and apprehension, dreading to discover whether or not the monster would come crashing through the wood after her.

"… Ow…" she looked down at the torn, bloodied fabric of her pants, "… I'll need to take a look…" she pulled herself up to her feet, wincing a little and started to make her way upstairs again, leaning against the wall for support, _'I want to be as far away from here as possible…'_ she thought as she pulled herself up the staircase, vaguely, from far behind her, she thought she may have heard a floor board creak. _'What… what on earth WAS that… that thing?! I… need to find everyone else quickly… it's not safe..!'_

Tokyo stopped upon reaching the top of the stairs, the sharp stinging in her leg and forearm was unbearable. Removing her black haori and pulling up the leg of her pants, the young teen began examining her injuries. Tokyo was relieved to see the slashes in her arm had only barely cut the skin and by now had ceased bleeding all together; however, the wounds burying into her right leg were a whole other story.

There were four puncture wounds, each about the size of a dime and looked to be quite deep, because she'd been suspended from those four points- even if only for a moment- the skin surrounding the wounds had become torn and bloody.

The Oriental grit her teeth, _'I should clean it… at least… and try to bind it; that should last until we find the others…'_ she groaned inwardly as she realized she'd have to go back downstairs to the bathroom to wash out the wounds and began the trek down the stairs and through the hall, glancing nervously over her shoulder every few seconds, fearful now as she knew if the beast were to attack she would have much difficulty running and should she lose her katana she would in turn also be losing her life.

Breathing a small relieved sigh, Tokyo stepped into the small, dusty lavatory, and sat down on the counter next to the sink. Tokyo began washing the cuts, the water- well, what they thought to be water- tremendously soothing and then numbing the stinging pain feeling tremendously. Looking around in the medicine cabinet, behind the mirror, Tokyo located a small roll of gauze which she used to bind the four puncture wounds and was able to mostly stop the flow of blood by the end of the roll. Being a natural Japanese woman, she was still worried and tied a tourniquet just below her knee. Taking a moment to catch her breath and attempt without much success to compose herself at least enough to stop shaking, Tokyo again splashed cool water over her face and cupped her hands to drink a little, finding the water tasting slightly bitter and metallic.

"… Alright…" the determined girl sighed, slowly stepping out of the bathroom. "… A-as a Japanese woman… it is my duty to find Ottawa-chan and Wellington-san…" she started walking, apprehensively, down the hall, _'I can't let them be hurt by that beast… I'd never forgive myself…'_ Rounding the corner, Tokyo's deep chocolate brown eyes caught the dim shine of a bronze coloured key, "?!" she picked it up, "… I'm certain I hadn't seen this key when I first came by…" she shook her head and ran, being careful not to trip, up to the second floor, pausing in front of Moscow's door, before pushing the door open.

"Moscow-chan, I have come back…" she announced, voice quivering a little.

The closet door slowly opened and Moscow crept out, "Oh! Tokyo…" for a moment she looked relieved that her friend was back, then she got a concerned look in her eyes, "друг, what's the matter..?"

Tokyo looked down at herself and realized how dilapidated she looked, breathing deeply she began explaining what had happened in the library.

Moscow's eyes went wide, "You too… um… Tokyo, may I ask a favour of you..?"

The younger winced, _'Again…?!'_ "… Yes… what is it..?"

"I-it seems I have lost my pipe and… I would like to have some kind of weapon in case that thing reappears, дa? So… will you look for it for me, друг?"

A wave of relief washed over her, "Ah, actually, quite a while ago, I came across your pipe, Moscow-chan..!" she went over to the dresser and removed the Russian girl's deadly weapon of choice, lifting it up, "See? It's right here."

"… oh…"

"Here, take it," Tokyo said, holding it out to her friend who grasped the end, glad to have it back in her own hand, "I found it in the next room over lying on the bed…"

"I see. Ahem… Thanks…" Moscow wiped a scuff mark off the tap.

The raven haired girl gave a small hopeful smile, "No problem at all, I only found it by chance after all. Now, Moscow-chan, please come with me, we can begin on this floor-"

"Uh! T-Tokyo? I'm sorry, uh… but…"

Tokyo's smile faded, she slightly cocked her head, "Yes..?"

"… I'm sorry to bother you but… I'm really quite hungry, you have some food on you, дa?"

"Uh… no, I'm sorry, I found an onigiri a little while ago, but I didn't take it with me…" The Asian girl apologized.

"I see… well, you could look for something for me then, дa?"

"?! Whaaat?!" she couldn't contain her surprise, "b-but… where am I supposed to find food in a place like this with that monster behind any corner?!"

"Please, Tokyo, I'm so hungry… anything will do!"

"… Moscow… this is so unlike you!"

The Russia paused, "…друг, please trust me… please just trust that I know what I am doing…"

"…" the Japanese girl sighed, "Alright, Moscow-chan… I'll trust you…" she dipped her head, _'It would be rude not to…'_

"Thank you…" The blonde said and smiled a more natural smile, "And then I will come with you and crush that monster for touching my cute little Tokyo, дa?"

Tokyo paused then gave a small half-hearted smile, "Da…"

"Ah! Here! You can have this!" The Russian reached into her bag and pulled out a small bottle of vodka, giving her uneasy friend a kind smile.

 _'Alcohol..? And_ vodka _at that?!'_ Tokyo dipped her head, "Thank you, Moscow-chan…" she said, taking the bottle, "… I will be back shortly…" she informed, as she turned away and stepped out. As she closed the door behind her and listened to its creepy echo around the house, the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

 _'… If I go back in… Say I changed my mind and ask her to come… Beg her not to come with me… I will no longer be alone… but, I gave my word… maybe… what if she were to be attacked? … but I suppose, what if I were to bring her into an attack..?'_ with her fists clenching, the reluctant girl drew back, "… be safe…" she took a deep sigh and set to restart her task of searching for the door the key would unlock.

The reason Tokyo hadn't forced to have Moscow join her was simple; she was scared too. The younger girl understood Moscow's desire to remain hidden from the beast very well, Tokyo wanted nothing more than to find an empty bedroom and lock herself away from the rest of the house. However, she knew by hiding, she'd solve nothing; her three friends would still be alone in the eerie desolate mansion. Maybe if she could at least find Wellington, Moscow would join to look for Ottawa, but until then she seemed to be the only one trying.

And with that, she slid the key into the keyhole.


End file.
